1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a function of setting data in accordance with a tendency of data set in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras having an automatic exposure controlling function are already on the market. Such automatic exposure controlling function measures light of a field to be photographed by various methods and determines a suitable exposure value in accordance with a predetermined algorithm from such measured light value. However, a photographer may sometimes want to have a little under or over exposure with respect to an exposure value determined by the camera. In order to cope with such circumstance, conventional cameras often have a function of exposure correction for correcting, by manual operation, an exposure value determined by the camera.
However, it is cumbersome to perform such exposure correcting operation each time photographing is to be performed. Therefore, it often occurs that a photographer forgets or fails to perform an exposure correcting operation or an exposure correcting operation is omitted taking a shutter chance preferentially. In such case, a photograph taken likely provides a finish feeling different from that intended by the photographer.
Further, it is also cumbersome to change various data for the photographing each time a photograph is be taken whether or not it is performed for exposure correction.